Talk:Armistan Banes
Since it is not noted when Banes died, maybe he was one of the scientists killed that prompts the UNC: Dead Scientists assignment? :There is no mention of him being a scientist - but seeing that he worked with Dr. Michel he could be. More likely, The author put him there to establish events that will be referenced in Mass Effect 2. --silverstrike 18:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Anderson says something to that effect of "Banes was working on top secret stuff", so him being a scientist/researcher is implied. Since the article is about Banes, who else would it mention, (you've lost me with that last sentence - what's ME2 got to do with it?). -- 19:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::Originally, Banes' name would trigger a rather large side quest, but it was cut, at almost literally the last minute. Rather than excise all the dialogue, a few vague references were left in and Anderson's trigger was changed. He probably will be mentioned in ME2. :::: Is there proof, interview, commentary, or an article where a dev mentions that banes' subplot was cut? Thanks-- 06:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I did the Cerberus missions before the Doctor Michel one.. Anderson still told me to go talk to Kahoku about Banes, even though he was long dead.. 13:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, he isnt, banes was found dead [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 16:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Banes and Cerberus The article said: :''he may have been involved in a project sponsored by Cerberus. Is that speculation or an in-game fact? — Pepoluan 11:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Depending on how much of Mass Effect you've played through, Banes was apparently found dead in a freighter, having done classified biological work for the Alliance. Kahoku's marines found Banes' body, then they too went missing (and later Kahoku himself). In the first game, Cerberus are presented as a splinter group within the Alliance (rather than the huge organisation they really are) - so the impression is that this splinter faction had Banes killed and then covered up his discovery. It's not necessarily an in-game fact (because I believe they cut some of the Banes content out), but I'd say it's stronger than mere speculation. Bronzey 12:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I don't know about cut content, but Bronzey is right, in ME Cerberus was presented as more of a splinter group rather than anything else. However given what we know about Cerberus from Ascension and Retribution, it sounds exactly what would happen if someone messed up a Cerberus operation. However we also have Kahoku dead, the marines dead, so there is much more support for this rather than being "mere speculation". Lancer1289 12:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, a bit of random background dialogue in ME3 between Adams and Michel confirms that Banes was a Cerberus agent. 23:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I got a little nervous when I read the part about having to complete Cerberus before the short chase of leads, since I did the Cerberus assignments before finishing dr. Mitchel's, but it's still all OK, since dr. Mitchel's assignment completed correctly, I didn't even have to talk to Captain Anderson. It really is just a useless chase. Parochy (talk) 16:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Classified project Either Anderson mentions it first or Dr. Michel mentions it first. We can't have it both ways.--Captainhu 14:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Mentioning it first isn't the issue, what was the issue is who mentiones the classified information, and that was Anderson and Anderson alone. Dr. Michel only knows that Banes was contracted by the Alliance Military for research. The article now reflects this. Lancer1289 15:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::That's what I was saying. The article was confusing as written. I couldn't remember that section clearly and didn't have time to go check on the ol'XBox.--Captainhu 02:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC)